This specification relates to determining resource quality.
The Internet enables access to a wide variety of content, e.g., video and/or audio files, webpages for particular subjects, news articles, etc. Such access to content has also led to the providing of additional content items with the content. For example, online advertising involves the providing of advertising content items with resources served over the Internet.
The user interactions with resources referenced by the content items are often indicative of the user's satisfaction with the underlying resources. For example, how a user reacts to a landing page of an advertisement may be used as a quality signal of the advertisement. One such interaction is a “click duration.” A “click duration” is an amount of time a user device displays a resource after the resource (e.g., a webpage) is rendered at the user device. The click duration is indicative of the quality of the webpage. Click durations can be classified as belonging to short clicks and long clicks. Short clicks occur when a user device requests a webpage and then “leaves” the webpage within a pre-specified short-click duration. Conversely, long clicks occur when a user device requests a webpage and “remains” on the webpage in excess of a pre-specified long-click duration. The long click duration is typically longer than the short click duration. All other quality factors being equal, a webpage that is associated with a much higher number of short-clicks relative to the number of long clicks will receive a lower quality score than a webpage that is associated with a much higher number of long-clicks relative to the number of short clicks.